Midnight
by NickRiveers
Summary: Las mejores historias suceden entre quien menos lo esperas y en sitios que nunca te podrías imaginar. E incluso una simple noche de karaoke puede despertar una historia. One-shot inspirado en Twitter Rol. AU Crossover X-Men/Avengers.


Era una noche como otra cualquiera. Pero habia algo en el ambiente que la haría muy distinta de otras noches neoyorquinas.

¿Acaso existe el destino?¿Las casualidades?¿El amor a primera vista? Dicen que las mejores anécdotas nacen cuando menos te lo esperas y en cualquier lugar. Y en este caso, una historia comenzó a nacer en una noche loca de karaoke.

Todo comenzó como una simple reunión de amigos: Amora, la rubia que hechizaba a los hombres con su belleza. Wanda y Pietro Máximoff, los hermanos que siempre iban en el mismo lote y que no se separaban por nada en el mundo. El profesor Charles Xavier, un hombre vigoroso que le encantaba dar paseos. Y no, no iba en silla de ruedas. ¿O sí?

Y la eterna becaria de turno, la segundona, la nerd, la loca. Darcy Lewis.

Habían planificado hacía tiempo una noche de karaoke, y por fin habían conseguido ponerse de acuerdo para ir a arrasar la noche. Y esa noche de viernes todo el grupo se encontraba en una solitaria sala de karaoke, privada para ellos. Un ambiente relajado y distendido donde podían pasarlo bien.

Darcy era la única que andaba desaparecida del mundo. Sin embargo tuvo la suerte de encontrar un hueco libre y aceptar acompañarlos esa noche. Con unas cuantas copas y unas buenas canciones quizás se relajara y desconectara un poco de todos sus problemas. Además, estaba en buena compañía. ¿Qué más podía pasar?

La noche empezó como otra cualquiera. Amora fue la primera en animarse a pedir una canción, aunque se disputaba el puesto con Wanda, que también se estaba animando.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes que empezar a cantar tú? ¡Si lo haces caerán todos como bobos al primer segundo de canción! Y creo que todos queremos llegar vivos a la medianoche - comentó Wanda, mirando de soslayo a su hermano. Amora se echó a reír.

\- ¡A ti lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de que seduzca a tu querido hermanito y me tengas por cuñada! Chica, me considero una belleza inhumana y es cierto que tengo una gran voz, pero... tampoco deberías tener miedo de eso. - Lanzó una coqueta mirada hacia Pietro, que estaba en una esquina algo alejado del grupo, algo que el chico notó y le dio cierta incomodidad.

\- Por favor, ¿podríamos sentarnos y empezar a cantar ya? - preguntó Darcy, impaciente. - ¡He venido buscando una noche de diversión y alcohol, no una discusión de marujas amorosas!

Wanda rió el comentario de la joven, en tanto que Amora dejó entrever una sonrisita. Pietro se lo agradeció con una escueta mirada. El único que parecía estar al margen del asunto era Charles, quien se dedicaba a estudiar el libreto de canciones.

\- Darcy tiene razón, deberíamos ponernos a ello - dijo Pietro, tomando asiento frente a Charles y mirando el libreto con curiosidad. Wanda siguió su ejemplo y se acercó para sentarse con él, en tanto que Darcy y Amora hacían también lo mismo.

Al final Wanda fue la primera en decidirse a cantar con un tema de One Direction, "What Makes You Beautiful". El grupo desconocía aquella faceta de la bruja, pero sobre todo Pietro, quien contemplaba con la boca abierta como su hermana se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a aquella canción. La siguiente en salir fue Amora, quien deleitó a los presentes con un tema de Demi Lovato, "Heart Attack", algo que bien podría sentir cualquier hombre si la escuchaba en ese momento, aunque lo máximo que obtuvo fueron aplausos por parte de sus amigos.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, la cosa parecía descontrolarse. Wanda y Darcy se habían animado a subir juntas al escenario para cantar una canción, animadas por el influjo del alcohol. La joven becaria incluso se había animado a darse un beso con Amora, algo que los hombres habían contemplado con gran asombro, e incluso Pietro parecía querer participar de ese juego. El profesor Xavier era el único que continuaba formal. Y tampoco el que había cantado.

\- Profesor Xavier, le veo muy serio, debería soltarse un poco más la melena - le pidió Darcy bajando del escenario para situarse frente a él con los brazos cruzados. Charles esbozó una sonrisa leve por respuesta.

\- Es una ironía muy poco chistosa, señorita Lewis. Teniendo en cuenta que mi melena empieza a perder voluminosidad.

\- Yo le veo una buena melena, profesor - observó la joven, contemplando fijamente el cabello de Charles.

Wanda bajó del escenario tambaleándose, y se acercó a ambos mientras agarraba fuertemente su botella de cerveza.

\- ¡Anímate a subir al escenario y a cantar y a besar a una mujer, Charles!¡Que te llevo viendo muy soso toda la noche!

Charles Xavier se ruborizó de repente ante aquellas palabras. ¡Cantar él!¡Y mucho menos besar a una mujer! Era un hombre serio y casi gay, por el amor de Dios. El único amor platónico (y real) que podía tener era Erik Lehnserr, y había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Darcy fue la primera en animar el asunto, así que tiró con tal vehemencia de la mano de Charles que este, sin percatarse de nada, se encontró de pie y arrastrado por aquel torbellino de cabellos morenos, que le habìa subido a un escenario junto a ella y ahora se encontraban frente a frente.

\- ¡No se atreve a besarla, profesor! - gritaba Amora, quien se encontraba tendida en uno de los asientos junto a Pietro, el cual parecía que iba a caerse de un momento a otro. - ¡Suéltese la melena!

\- ¡Y seguís con el chiste, de verdad os gusta ir a hacer daño! - exclamó entre risas Charles.

\- ¡No cambie de tema y animese!¿O es que tiene miedo de besarla?¿O sois los dos unos miedicas? - desafió Wanda.

Darcy puso los brazos en jarras, en tanto que Charles mudaba el gesto a uno más horrorizado. ¿Pero qué clase de cosas les estaban proponiendo? Darcy estaba segura al cien por cien, ella se lanzaría sin lugar a dudas, pero... ¿y él?

El asunto no duró mucho, pues Darcy agarró con ambas manos el cuello de la camisa de Charles y, tirando de él, le pegó a ella, para después unir sus labios a los de él y plantarle un gran beso que arrancó ovaciones y silbidos de ambas chicas y un aplauso de Pietro, quien parecía estar encantado con aquella visión tan divertida de borrachas jugando a los retos entre canciones.

Para Charles, aquel beso significó romper sus esquemas. Aquella noche algo cambió en él, algo le hizo desviarse del camino y quedarse confundido. Algo le hizo ver más allá de Erik. Algo le volvió a empujar tiempo después a Darcy Lewis.

Para Darcy, aquel beso significó que era capaz de todo. Que podía tener cualquier cosa. Pero también significó que podía romper los clichés. Que ella misma podía encontrar su príncipe azul. En este caso, su príncipe telépata. Que podía hacer que Charles Xavier viera el mundo de otra forma.

Porque a veces una simple canción, un simple reto y un simple juego de una noche nos pueden conducir a las decisiones y a los actos que jamás nos plantearíamos. Porque todo puede pasar. Y porque todo acaba por llegar.


End file.
